


Lust

by The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight



Series: Kisses [2]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: Confessions Without Words, Cute, Kissing, Lazy - Freeform, Lust, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tumblr Prompt, fandom ask meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight/pseuds/The_Clock_Strikes_Twilight
Summary: A couple quick one-shots in celebration of Akihiko's birthday. Neither has anything to do with the other.Prompts requested by ~ unstable-style ~ on tumblr using the ask meme "a kiss out of..." <3





	Lust

It’s Shinjiro’s second week back in the dorm. The group has been visiting Tartarus every other night for training and the night coming was no exception. Arisato chooses Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Koromaru to tag team with him. Of course, Akihiko is ready as ever while Shinjiro rolls his eyes. He’s used to it by now, having been part of the team every other visit so far this month, but that doesn’t make him any less reluctant. Arisato doesn’t seem to notice. Not the most observant. Sure, Akihiko’s one to talk, but he notices everything when it comes to Shinjiro.

They make their way up the tower with the transporter, starting at the halfway point of the series of floors they’re working through. The Shadows are becoming easier; an attack or two from each of them taking them out. Still tough on their own, though. That doesn’t stop Arisato from telling them to explore on their own once they make up it up a couple more floors. Akihiko rolls his shoulders and follows the same course as Shinjiro. There’s a split at the end of the long hall. Shinjiro went right, so he decides to go left, despite still wanting to follow him.

The Shadows are scarce. Most of them run away at the sight of Akihiko. He finds a chest and collects the items inside. Next corner he turns, he finds himself in a battle. It’s not the strongest Shadow, but it still takes him by surprise. Knocks him down. Luckily, he’s able to block the hit the Shadow attacks him with. Once he’s on his feet again, he fights back. Except the Shadow is resistant to Zio attacks. It knocks Akihiko back down, knocking the air out of his lungs at the same time. He pushes himself to his elbows and sees two more Shadows scurrying down the hall to join the first one. Damn it. This isn’t good. He forces himself up and brushes off the attack. He readies himself, rolling his shoulders again. If he can’t take out the first Shadow, he’ll just take out the other two until he can get backup from one of the others.

Except the next two Shadows are the same type as the first. Which means they’ll also be resistant to Zio attacks. Shit. Now he’s really in trouble.

Akihiko keeps guarding and blocking as the three Shadows gang up on him. It’s not long before he finds himself cornered. He goes to finally call for backup, but then one of the Shadows vanishes in a cloud of smoke. Shinjiro’s in the spot where the Shadow just was previously, swinging his axe over his shoulder. The two remaining Shadows turn on him. He scoffs before dodging one to take out another. He then swings his axe behind him to take out the final Shadow without even looking at it.

There’s a moment of silence. Of reprieve. Akihiko catches his breath. Or tries to, at least. The only problem is that Shinjiro just KO’d three Shadows on his own and made it look effortless and it’s just about _the hottest thing Akihiko has ever witnessed_.

Shinjiro finally turns on him. “C’mon, Aki, I’m supposed to be the one out of practice.” There’s a playful lilt to his voice. A rarity. And it does little to help Akihiko’s growing problem. Then he’s smirking. “You gotta do better than that, moron.”

Akihiko pushes himself off the wall he had been leaning against. He heads for Shinjiro, reaching out. There’s a flash of confusion in Shinjiro’s eyes, like he thinks Akihiko’s going to hit him. That’s not the case, though. Akihiko’s reach lands on Shinjiro’s shoulders and pushes him against the nearest wall and he kisses him instead. Hard. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him or what he’s thinking, but he knows this is what he wants.

It seems to be what Shinjiro wants, too. His hands find purchase on Akihiko’s hips to pull him flush against his own body as he reciprocates the kiss. It’s deep and sloppy, but shit, it’s hot. Passionate. And Shinjiro grinding his hips against Akihiko’s is only fueling his desire. Something feels off, though…

Tartarus. That’s right. They’re in Tartarus. And there’s…barking?

Akihiko breaks the kiss, even more breathless now than when the air got knocked out of him. He looks down to see Koromaru sitting as his and Shinjiro’s feet. The Shibu Inu tilts his head at them.

“Hey, boy,” Shinjiro says. He kneels before the dog and pats his head. Koromaru’s tail wags as he welcomes the attention.

“We should find Arisato and keep going,” Akihiko says. That’s when Koromaru barks again and takes off around the corner. “Guess he’ll lead the way.”

He starts the follow the dog, but Shinjiro swiftly grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him back to push him against the wall. His other hand tugs at the belt of Akihiko’s pants as he resumes their rough kiss. Akihiko tries to rock his hips into Shinjiro’s touch, wanting more. This brings a low chuckle out of the back of Shinjiro’s throat.

“Not here,” he says against Akihiko’s lips. He steps away from him. “We’ll pick up where we left off once we get back to the dorm.”

Akihiko returns the smirk. “I’ll hold you to that.”


End file.
